The Two Dragon's Kitten
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Prequel to My Two Dragons. The nickname Kitten came to both Seto Kaiba and Seth Tsuda when they find a beautiful raven young man fighting the urge to glare at a man yelling at him. They could see a small raven kitten with bright green eyes hissing and a fighter who won't be broken.


The Two Dragon's Kitten

Summary: Prequel to My Two Dragons. The nickname Kitten came to both Seto Kaiba and Seth Tsuda when they find a beautiful raven young man fighting the urge to glare at a man yelling at him. They could see a small raven kitten with bright green eyes hissing and a fighter who won't be broken.

Warnings: AU-Modern Day, Au-No Magic, Slight age difference, first meetings, pre-slash, implied child abuse, childhood friends

* * *

Walking through the halls of the company Grunnings in England, Seto Kaiba and Seth Tsuda gazes around coolly. Many would assume the two be brothers since how they resemble so much alike. That isn't even the case at all. They are just two young men that as the saying will have it a twin somewhere in the world. They became close friends during their late high school education as Seth gone back and forth to the school between England and Japan. In England he has a friend he hasn't seen for a time and worry about him.

"What's this guy's name is?" Seto drawls out getting his companion to hum.

"Harry Evans well really its Harry Potter but the school has it as Evans a few times," Seth replies thinking of his old friend has been a few years younger than him.

The sweet young boy with wide green eyes and messy black hair looking at him with a half-smile when coax out of him. His heart aches. What happen to the said boy? Did his uncle really toss him into the orphanage like Harry mention he would? His aunt having to find a job since been more of a housewife since his job been on probation matters.

"Dursley." Seto's icy tone shakes him out of his thoughts before his blood boils.

He recognizes that last name. His teeth grind and hands clenches into fists. The urge to punch the man who remind him of an overgrown walrus with little neck and beady, greedy piggy eyes.

"But Uncle Vernon I done everything!" A soft spoken male voice hisses sending an image of a drench kitten hissing through both brunettes' minds and the corner of their mouths twitch.

Remaining quiet listening as Vernon speaks harshly of the guest in his office follow by a loud slam of flesh hitting flesh as a cry of choked pain is heard.

"Shut it Boy."

".…."

Seto knocks on the door earning a soft harsh curse.

"Damn bloody fools are here." Before the voice calls out, "Come in."

Seth opens the door finding an older Harry Potter holding a bruise cheek and has other signs of bruises on his arms and neck barely showing. His anger bubbles in his veins at the sight. The soft gasp of his name passing those crack lips

"Seth."

"Harry," Seth whispers dark ocean blue eyes wide before narrowing dangerously turning to the man in the room, "Dursley out now!"

"Hm he's a Kitten," Seto muse seeing the large man waddle out with disgust before turning his attention to the beautiful raven with large green eyes.

Those eyes remind him of a cat that his two younger brothers brought home but unable to keep as the owner found their flyers of a missing cat. The little thing been feisty and a fighter. Despite the hard times before being found after being lost from home. That's what this teenager probably no older than sixteen or seventeen compared to him and Seth being around nineteen on to twenty.

"Um…Hi," Harry replies blushing feeling nervous and rather shy while trying not to look like he's checking the two older teens out since he figure he's gay than straight after kissing another guy during a festival dress as a girl for a fundraiser other than earn some funding for eventually a minor higher educational school he could attend to after graduating Stonewall High.

"Harry meet Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation as well as you know I'm of the Tsuda Inc." Seth introduces grinning a bit hugging the raven finding the blush adorable and the slight peeve glare of a kitten coming across their minds. "Still a fighter, Potter?"

"Vernon could do whatever but I won't let him get me down," Harry answers with a nod glancing at the door for a moment. "I hope I could go farther after Stonewall."

"I'm sure it's possible," Seto drawls sending Harry's heart racing at the deep tenor voice. "I taken over the company young and look at me now. If I manage it is possible for you if willing to fight for it Little Kitten."

Harry's cheeks flush with cherry red as his temper spikes at the kitten comment. He's not cute or a kitten! He growls.

"I'm not a kitten!" He growls getting the two brunettes to smirk while he grumbles, "You two are like dragons."

With that moment a bond forms between the three of them. It taken some time after that day for when the possibility of dating barely cross their minds as their friendship added benefits of lovers to the equation.

* * *

 **As usual don't own one bit. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
